1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, and is particularly directed to an air bag for protecting an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, typically referred to as an "air bag", is commonly used to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision. The air bag is inflated with inflation fluid into a position adjacent to the vehicle occupant to protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle. The inflation fluid is provided by an air bag inflator.
It is desirable to minimize the amount of inflation fluid which is required to inflate an air bag. If less inflation fluid is required, an inflator can be used which is lighter and which takes up less space in the vehicle. It is also desirable to minimize the weight and dimensions of an inflator.